Run for the Hills!
by WolfRunner326
Summary: There is such a thing as being TOO pretty, As Yami, Ryou, and Neji know all too well. All they want is a relaxing day at the mall, but will their fangirls let them? Warning, there maybe some bad language and sexual jokes later on
1. Boredom and Plans

Run for the Hills!

(A little idea was flying overhead when suddenly…)

BAM!

(The idea fell down to Earth. Wolfrunner blew the smoke off her gun)

Wolfrunner: Bad idea

(Bakura walks next to Wolfrunner)

Bakura: What are you doing?  
Wolfrunner: Shooting down ideas. Oh God who would like _that?_

(She lifts her gun and shoots the idea. Bakura and Wolfrunner watch it fall to the ground.)

Bakura: Can I join you?

Wolfrunner: Sure why not.

SQUEEEEEEE!

Bakura: AHH! AMBUSH! RUN FOR THE HILLS!

(Wolfrunner watchs Bakura run from a horde of fan girls. Another idea flies over head)

THAT'S IT!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Naruto…Damn_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryou, Yami, and Neji were sitting in the game shop. Ryou was stretched all over the couch, reading a book. Neji was on the floor, from the veins around his eyes, he was using his Byakugan. Yami was on the floor trying to fix the Xbox. Everyone was trapped inside; safe only from the jutsu Neji did to protect the house. Everyone was oozing around the shop due to heat exhaustion. After losing a fighting game against Neji, Yami got angry and mind-crushed the Xbox. Ryou's still wondering how he managed to do that.

All three of them sighed in unison. Finally, Neji snapped.

"That's it we've got to do something before I go crazy." Ryou looked up from his book, about to say he looks crazy with his eyes at the moment, but held his tongue.

"We could play a game." Yami said, "We are in a game shop."

"No thanks, with you it's always games. We could look in the attic, there's bound to be interesting things in there." Neji sighed and shook his head

"There's only dusty board games." He said, Ryou sighed, disappointed. Yami stood up suddenly

"That's it, we have to leave the house. I'm going to the mall." Yami started walking out. Neji tried to stop him.

"No! Yami! They're still out there!" He cried, Yami opened the door

SQUEEEEEEEE  
Yami slammed the door with his back. He whistled. He then opened the door again

SQUEEEEEEEE

_Slam! _Silence, Yami opened the door again

SQUEEE  
_Slam!_

SQEEEEE

_Slam!_

SQUE-

_Slam!_

"Please stop it before my ears explode!" Neji said covering his ears.

"What about disguises? We could walk out without them noticing." Ryou asked, Yami sighed

"We are kind of conspicuous though." He ran his fingers through his hair. Neji suddenly had an idea. He started making hand signs. Yami and Ryou looked at him. Suddenly he stopped on a particular hand sign.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said. Suddenly there were four Neji's in the room. Two of the Neji's made more hand signs, and they turned into Ryou and Yami. The clones then ran outside, leapt over the hormonal girls and ran off with the girls hot on their trail. Yami and Ryou looked at Neji with awe.

"You're my new hero." Ryou said. They spent the next half an hour trying to stuff Yami's hair into a baseball cap. They concluded that Yami's hair was too much of a giveaway for fan girls. Neji put on sunglasses. He furrowed his brow.

"How the heck do you people see through these things?" He asked, raising his arms in front of him to stop himself from bumping into things. Yami snorted

"HA! 360° of vision my ass!" Neji scowled.

"Don't make me have to air palm that ass of yours yami." Neji warned

"Come on guys," Ryou said, "The mall awaits us!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After an uneventful trip to the mall (as uneventful as you can get with Yami and a near blind Neji) they finally reached the mall. Neji and Yami were bickering. Ryou sighed, he hated being caught in the middle of things.

"Yami there was absolutely no need to mind-crush everything that annoys you. That poor dog is probably scarred for life." Neji said

"You can't complain! What about you Gentle Fisting that _lamppost_?" Yami asked Neji. Neji clicked his tongue in irritation.

"You know perfectly well that I can barely see in these things, can't we just say I'm blind without them?" To prove his point, he tripped on a curve he didn't see, "Or better yet can't I use my Byakugan so I don't trip on everything I see?" Ryou sighed.

"We're here. So what do you want to do?" Ryou said distracting his bickering friends.

"Arcade." Yami said, and before anyone could stop him, Yami ran to the arcade. Ryou and Neji followed him. When they entered they spotted Yami staring at the crane game.

"What are you staring at?" Neji asked, Yami pointed a Kuriboh plushie locked away in the machine.

"Yami, those machines are rigged, they just there to sucker you out of money." Yami gasped in disgust.

"THOSE FIENDS! JUSTISE SHALL PREVIAL! I SHALL BEAT YOU MONEY THIEF!" Yami then put two quarters in the machine and started to grab the Kuriboh doll. Yami curse when he fail, and tried again. Neji and Ryou watched the first few attempts before Neji got bored.

"I'm going to the food court. When you give up you'll know where to find me." And with that Neji walked off.

"Yeah, Yami I'm going to go shopping. Please try not to waste all of your money." Ryou said,

"Of course I won't, DAMN THIS MACHINE!" Ryou smiled a little bit and walked off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well you likey? There's gonna be more to come. R&R please.


	2. Yami's Adventure

WolfRunner: After month's of waiting it's finally here! Run for the Hills Chappie 2! YAAY! I've had the writers block of the century with the story! Good Lord I had to THINK with this one people. And throughout those long month's I got a WOOPING 3 Reviews! Well it's better then nothing lets read them

**Silver Spirit Fox: Any more chapter for this one? *puppy eyes!* pretty please? Like the food court or waht Marik is looking at or something? ... Silver **Well…here's chapter 2, so yes there are more chapters for this one. Also I wasn't planning on putting Marik in this one, I dunno, maybe Yami could run into him or something. Glad ya liked it! Also you spelled

**KingdomHeartsRoxx: Yami is always mind crushing things! Great start! Please update soon! **Yes, yes he is. I shall update now, happy? Sorry I've been a lazy person, another story of mine has been in high demand and I was on a roll with it.

**Blank Person: Update! :D **Random person who I shall name Bob, while anonymous reviews are better then none, why did you give your self no name? It makes no sense! Second, you didn't say please! But I shall indulge youBob and update my story.

Now without futher ago, release the hounds! Er…I mean fan girls

Disclaimer: I am not a rich Japanese person who draws anime for a living so I can't claim I own Naruto or The anime of impossible hair styles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0Yami POV-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn it not again!" I yelled at the Kuriboh slipped out of the claws. The poor thing was practically begging me to free it, but so far no success. I put in another quarter to try again. Mentally telling myself over and over _I will not mind crush. I will not mind crush. _Suddenly I developed an idea. Maybe I could beat the device by using my ancient powers. Concentrating on the Puzzle, I felt my forehead getting hot as the Eye of Horus appeared on it. This time the Kuriboh stayed in the claw.

"Success!" I screamed, several people stared at me, "I've defeated you money thief! Ha HA HA!" I then walked of to play another game, with several people eyeing me funny. I ignored them. I left the arcade due to lack of funds. I was so bored. Hmm. I looked to see what I could do. There was a pet store, not that interested in animals. A merry-go-round (A/N yes some malls have those, I should know) I soon found myself by a fountain, coins were scattered amongst the bottom of the fountain, soon however I saw something that caught my eye.

"Such negligence!" I yelled, looking at the duel monster's card in the fountain, "Who would treat their cards in such a way?" However soon there was a strange noise. It was like something was trying to break out of it's confindment. Soon my hair popped back into place with a loud _Sproing! _The baseball hat that was holding my hair flew about thirty feet in the air before falling into the fountain with a splash. _oh no._

I dove into the water and grabbed the hat, and the card in the process. Hey why waste a card like that. Soon the squee's of fan girls reached my ears. I looked around desparately for a hiding spot. I noticed a Brookstone store. I ran in there and slammed myself into one of the massage chairs. I grabbed a newspaper and brought it up to cover my hair. I heard three girls come into the store.

"Where is he? I could've sworn I saw him come in here." Rabid Girl 1 asked

"He's in here all right. My fan girl senses are going crazy." Said Rabid Girl 2 "What shall we do when we find him?" Asked Rabid Girl 3

"We shall demand pictures for Face Book and put him slash fan fiction."

"Don't we already put him in Fanfiction?"

I shuddered, Oh God the torture! I needed to think of a way out of this situation. I had to get them to leave the store. I cleared my throat and put on a lighter voice.

"Is that Duke Devlin walking towards the food court?" I asked. All three girls gasped.

"Duke Devlin? Where?"

"Oh I love Dukie!"

"Take me away oh dice master." And with that they ran towards the food court. I sighed in relief. Soon however, the chair I was in suddenly stopped working. I realized I was still wet. The water must have soaked through to the systems. A store clerk came up.

"Sir, do you know the old saying 'you break it, you buy it'?" He asked. I sweat dropped.

"Yes?" I said tentivally.

"Well, you broke the chair."

"Ah…I see…well…er…uh…_Mind Crush!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

WolfRunner: There, happy? Man I had to think about this one. The next chapter is Ryou, poor Ryou. Muhahaha! Well please review and no flames please!


End file.
